Sorry about that
by danifiction
Summary: Padme's feels take over her and turn in to anger, she goes on a killing spree as she fails to keep herself calm. But she finds that she enjoys the feelings of people.
1. Chapter 1

Padme quivers in the corner.

"What have I done?" She whispers to herself. She hears the voices of a group of people. The fear takes over her body, she can no longer move. The corner prevents anyone from seeing her, if they are not looking for her. She stares at the armed men running past. She crawls around the corner to get a closer look at what she had done. She then hears the voice of Ahsoka.

"What happened here?" She asked towering over the body of Jar Jar.

"He was brutally murdered!" exclaimed Captain Rex.

"Who by?"

"We don't know, but we will find out" Padme backs back in to the tight enclosed space and hides from the oncoming Jedi.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as the Jedi left the building. She pops the knife in her pocket and pops her head round the corner. Carefully scanning the room for any signs of movement, she creeps out of the warehouse and runs into the darkness.

When she's out of sight she starts to walk, she was still careful not be caught as she was covered in blood and holding a knife, with blood on. It seemed like she had been walking forever as she entered the house. She firmly closed the door and slid down it. She buried her head in her knees and started to cry.

"Pull yourself together Padme" She told herself jumping up and dashing up the carpeted stairs and took of her purple silky dress off, and threw it in the bath. She quickly slipped into the shower and cleaned the blood out of her hair and arms. There was a knock on the front door.

"Padme, let me in its Ahsoka I have bad news and ice cream" Shouted Ahsoka.


	2. Chapter 2

After all the drama about Jar Jar being killed died down, Padme started to talk again. Padme was at Ahsoka's and Lux's house.

"So, Padme what do you think?" Ahsoka asked. Padme clenched my fists and forced a smile.

"It's great. "Padme says glaring at lux. Lux smiles at her.

"Well we are very happy together" Lux exclaims putting his arm around Ahsoka's shoulder. Padme looks at Ahsoka's stomach.

"Is it a girl or a boy" She says grinding her teeth.

"We don't know" Lux says

"Well, I'm going to go get some more food. I will leave you two here" Ahsoka says collecting her bag and leaving the house. Padme stares at Lux, watching him drink his tea and eating a small piece of bread.

"Would you like one?" He asks handing me the plate of bread. She pushes it away and stands up. Her fists are tight and her teeth are grinding. "What's wrong Padme?"

"Could you please direct me to the bathroom" She asks.

"Right up the stairs" She smiles.

"Thank you" She gallops upstairs, and enters the bathroom and slams the door shut. She examines the room. The toilet was a clear white colour with a matching sink, next to the door there was a black glass shower cubicle and next to it a bath. Padme has an evil plan as she grins at the bath tub. She twits the hot tap on; pouring the scolding hot water in to the bathtub. She waits in anticipation as the water flows down. She can't wait any longer. Her heart was pounding.

"LUX" She shouts from the top of the stairs. He stands at the bottom.

"What is it Padme?" He asks, politely smiling.

"Could you help me with this?" He sighs and runs up the stairs and walks in to the bathroom. She follows him, her face full of content.

"What did you need help with?" He turns on the spot looking around "And why is the bath tub full?" He puts his hand in to take the plug out but immediately snatchers his hand away. Padme closes the door. "Padme, stop messing around!" She pulls a knife out. His eyes widen as he backs away from her. Padme grins. She corners him.

"Ok Lux this is for getting Ahsoka pregnant" She puts the knife on his stomach and moves in up in down, teasing him. She could feel his heart pounding. She raised one eyebrow. "Are you ready?" He shut his eyes. Padme slowly pushed the knife in his stomach as he wailed. Blood flooded out of his blue lips. She slowly turns the knife, messing up his organs. He can't scream. "Now for the second part." She grabs his fluffy brown hair and dunks him in the scolding hot bath. The bubbles float up to the top as Lux struggles. "Now, now Lux, don't make fuss over nothing." She cackles. Lux has one last big movement before stopping all together. Padme yanks him up. Then she hears the front door open and close. Padme panics as she takes the plug out the bath.

"PADME, LUX" She calls out. Padme looks at the lifeless Lux. She looks at the knife inside of him and yanks it out. She picks up a white fluffy towel and bites it, hard. Then takes the knife and puts it threw her shoulder blade, before smashing herself against the bath and falling inside of it. She wails in the pain of the knife. She hears Ahsoka's light footsteps up the stairs. "Padme?" she bursts in. She stops. Her lips quiver and her eyes fill up with tears. She looks at Padme. "What happened?"

"Get help" Padme says before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Padme wakes up in her own bed. Anakin is sat right beside her.

"Wow your awake" Anakin exclaims kissing her forehead. Padme smiles sweetly.

"How long have I been out?" She asks.  
"Only a couple of days." Obi-Wan says. Anakin leaves the room. Padme stands up, her pain had completely gone. "Padme, you know you're not allowed to be married."

"You're not going to tell are you?" she asks.

"I may" she glares at him.

"But Anakin…"

"Well you should have thought of that before taking the risk of marriage" she snarls at him. she circles Obi-Wan.

"Anakin isn't here, is he"

"No, why?" she laughs.

"So I can do this" He looks at her, puzzled.

"Do wha" Before he could finish his sentence Padme pushes him on to the bed. She sits on his legs.

"Padme, what are you" She hushes him, placing her finger on his lip. He struggles.

"Now now Obi, don't be scared it's ok" Padme rummages through the bed side table draw. She grins, licking her white teeth. She takes a hammer out of the draw and puts in front of Obi-Wans face. He leans forwards; Padme immediately smashes the hammer on to his head chipping in to his skull. He wails in agony. "Be brave Master Obi-Wan" Padme smashing the hammer in to his elbow, making twist around. He grits his teeth. She sees the blood flowing out of his head. She drags him to the front room, then throws the hammer out the window causing it to smash. "Ok Obi-Wan, ready for this" She takes the end of hammer and smashes in to his skull the blood splatters on the wall, but Obi-Wan still hangs in. Padme smashes the hammer in to his eye. It made a squelching noise before splattering across the wall. "Still there Obi" Padme smashes the hammer in to his head one last time before Obi-Wan died. She dragged him in to the pond and watching him sink to the bottom, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin bursts in to Padme's house.

"Padme, Master Obi-Wan is missing." He says, she stares at him pretending to care.

"Oh, God" She gasps, walking towards him wrapping her thin arms around him. He hugs her back, he was almost crying. "It's ok, he probably wanted some time alone." He pushes away from me.

"I can't imagine how Satine feels" He exclaimed. Padme nodded, identifying her next victim. Anakin stairs in to her eyes and kisses her. She smiled and kissed him back. He starts to lower his hands but Padme interrupts.

"I have to go somewhere" She says grabbing her bags and quickly leaving. She bangs in to Ahsoka in the door way.

"Have you heard?" Ahsoka asks grabbing her wrist. Padme nods and walks off. Anakin shrugs.

"Would you like something to eat?" He offers. She shakes her head and sits down on the crystal white sofa.

"They think Lux was murdered." She says putting her head in her hands. Ahsoka couldn't help but cry. Anakin quick sits beside her, putting one arm around her and stroking her cheek with the other. She looks up tears in her eyes. Anakin looks back; their eyes were locked on to each other's. It was quickly broken when Anakin kissed her. Ahsoka pulled back and raised one eyebrow, she examined him.

"I'm sor" He was interrupted when Ahsoka kissed him back. He pushed her back on the sofa and then started to remove her top.

Padme had no idea what was going on. She knocked on the door of Satine's cottage. The door opened a tiny bit.

"Hello?" She says being careful.

"It's just me." Padme exclaims. Satine smiles softly and opens the door as wide as it could go. Padme steps inside. The carpet in the hall was bright red and the wall paper was creamy. She bursts in to tears.

"Where's he gone Padme?" Satine hugs her tightly.

"Do you really want to be with him?"

"Yes" Padme grins and reaches for the knife in her pocket. She jabs her in the stomach. Satine groans. "What are you doing?" She starts coughing blood as Padme pushes her away.  
"It matches the carpet" Padme smiles as she struggles down the hall way. "Where are you going?" She digs the knife in to her leg. The blood leaked threw her trousers. Satine wailed in pain and stopped struggling. Padme turns her over too her front and knee's beside her. She slides the knife from her leg and in to her neck.

"Be with Obi" Padme says leaving the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who shall I kill next running out of people?**

Padme's eyes glimmer as the police car sirens go past the window. Anakin grabs her waist, startling her. She looks up at him.

"Another one?" Anakin asks raising an eyebrow. Padme nods, pretending to care. Anakin strokes her cheek and kisses her. He pushes her on to the sofa, still kissing her. The laughter was interrupted by the knock on the door. They both look up at the door. Anakin opens it. There are two men dressed in a police uniform. Padme's heart pounds out her chest as she strolls behind Anakin.

"We are here to question you about the murder!" They say, welcoming themselves in.

"Would you like some tea?" Padme offers. They both nod. Padme grins as she goes in to the kitchen switching the kettle on. Then she walks back in, sitting next to them. "So how many others you visited?" She asks.

"11" They replied. Padme grins. The kettle clicks signalling that the water has finished boiling. She wonders in to the kitchen. She places some Arsnic (rat poison)droplets in the tea. Then pours the boiling water in. Here you go officers she says passing them the tea. They sip it. Their faces scrunch up at the poison. "Everything alright?" They nod and continue drinking. I smile at their displeasure.

"Well we should go!" They say staggering out of the house.

"Now where were we?" Anakin says kissing her chin. Laughter filled the room again, until a massive bang raged across the streets. The police car had crashed due to the poison. Padme grinned at the screams.

That night Padme snuck out of the house to Ahsoka's. She wore black over her face so no one knew it was her. She towered above Ahsoka with a knife raised. The girl slept peacefully until Padme lowered the knife in to her stomach. Ahsoka's eyes widened. Padme clasped her hand over Ahsoka's mouth to stop the screaming. She dragged the knife through her stomach, destroying the baby growing inside of her. She let go and slipped out back in to the darkness. Ahsoka lay there almost lifeless, breathing heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka's eyes are filled with tears as she comes back from having stitches in her stomach. Padme immediately hugs her.

"It's ok!" She exclaims. Ahsoka gives her a fake smile. Padme tucks her in to the snow white sheets and hugs her one last time. On the way out Padme passes Anakin. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to see Ahsoka, I will see you in a bit!" He exclaims walking past her. Padme rolls her eyes and walks home.

Meanwhile Anakin goes to Ahsoka's room and silently closes the door. She opens one eye, wide.

"You scared me!" She exclaims sitting up. Anakin grins and kisses her. They both smile. Anakin then starts kissing her neck, she giggles even though it hurts. "I love you!" Anakin stops and smiles. Anakin didn't love Ahsoka in that way but Padme was acting strange, little did he know.

"I love you too!" He said slowly. They both stopped. Ahsoka was now crying. He stroked his hand on her cheek. "Don't cry!" He said. She looked up, rivers ran down her face. He wiped them away and kissed her again. But this time he didn't stop. They kept kissing and kissing. Little did they know that someone was watching, Padme! Her eyes filled with tears and her fists tightened. She loved and trusted Anakin and he cheated on her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill her best friend could she, but she couldn't kill her husband! Her thoughts raced around her brain. This was the hardest decision she was going to have to make. Anakin had lied to her! How long had this been happening. Padme's heart had snapped! She wept on the floor, this was the first time she'd cried since killing. She couldn't cope, the police were around everywhere.

**So Padme's in a situation here the two people she loved the most are having an affair who will she kill A, Ahsoka B, Anakin or C nether. VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Padme had them both trapped in a small room. Ahsoka and Anakin cowered in the corner in each other's arms. The tears ran down Padme's face as she clung on to the knife. Anakin stood up.

"Padme put the knife down!" he sheepishly said edging towards her. she pointed the knife at him.

"NO" She shouted. Anakin backed away.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Yeah? So am I!" she said. He sat back down, speechless

"Padme, I love you" She shook her head.

"Then why cheat on me with my best friend?" he didn't reply. Ahsoka didn't even move, she was shaking franticly! "You wanna know something Anakin?" He looked at her, intrigued. "I killed those people, I killed Lux, Jar Jar, Obi Wan, Satine and Ahsoka's baby! THAT WAS ME" The room was strangled by silence.  
"Padme put down the knife!"

"FINE!" She threw the knife at Anakin. It flung in to his arm. He wailed in pain. She took a gun from her pocket. Ahsoka gasped. Padme quickly shot Anakin in the stomach. Ahsoka screamed Padme pointed the gun at Ahsoka. Padme reloaded. A bullet pierced threw Ahsoka's arm. She screamed. Padme turned and shot Anakin's knee cap. Anakin wailed in pain again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Everything ok in here?" a voice said. A togruta woman came in. Pamde shot her in the heart, she collapsed to the floor. Then a tall man entered Padme shot him, leaving him laying on top of the woman. Screams echoed through the halls, Padme walked in to the hall. She was splattered in blood, clenching a gun. A wookie ducked behind the desk. Pamde started to cry. She shot anyone who moved leaving them in pain or dead. A police man launched himself at Padme. She went crashing to the floor.

"Padme Amidala, you have committed the crime of murder." She was picked up off the floor. She raised the gun in to the air and dropped it.

"May I say something to my 'husband' first." The police man nodded. She walked in to the other room. "Anakin, I'm having a baby!" He tried to move towards her but couldn't. Padme was dragged in to the police car and drove away.


End file.
